yuletide
by Somethingclever28
Summary: A song, a kiss, a secret. *Caini (very short) one shot. Just for fun. No infringement intended


They both reached the front door at the same time. He was carrying the cupcake holder with the two dozen cupcakes she had made for L.J.'s party. She had her hostess gift of homemade hot chocolate mix in one hand and knocked on the door with the other.

She listened to him humming "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire" while they waited. L.J. opened the door with a wide grin.

She hugged them both and accepted the hot chocolate.

"It looks so good. I can't wait."

Calum dropped off the cupcake tower in the kitchen and headed back to pick up a drink. Laura and Raini stood whispering by the table.

"Ooo. You rode together again."

"Laura. Stop. We ride together a lot. Hi, no license, remember. Don't make it more than it is."

"Don't make it less than it is"

"You know he doesn't feel that way. We don't feel that way."

"Sure, you don't."

"Stop, you are going to make me self conscious. It's hard enough."

"I'm sorry. I still think you should just tell him."

"Not in a million years. Now, subject change please. Where did you get those shoes?"

Calum stepped back into the kitchen and felt his heart hammer in his ears. He had always thought this moment would come. What was he going to do now? Laura and Raini walked away from the table where LJ had set up a game table and a karaoke machine. They had started singing "All I want for Christmas is you" when he decided to come through the living room. He locked eyes with Raini. She blushed and turned away.

The song ended, everyone clapped and whistled. Laura pushed Calum up to the "stage".

"Now you two sing."

Raini shot daggers at Laura with her eyes. He grinned and accepted the mic. The opening notes of a slightly familiar tune blasted out. He nodded to Raini and she started.

"Christmas Tree. Baby, baby, you and me. We untangled vines and hung some memories"

"Suit and tie. Places to be tonight. Girl, you gotta know I don't wanta go. It's so toasty warm inside."

They turned towards each other and pulled the craziest faces they could think of while singing intimate words.

"Won't know what we're missing if we don't go out for Christmas tonight." He finished.

Her infectious smile beamed up at him and he answered it with one of his own. They heard an exaggerated cough and turned to see Laura and LJ looking at them.

"Oh, look, you two." They noticed LJ holding a pole over their heads. With Mistletoe. Raini turned red again and he laughed nervously.

He assumed his comedic crouch at first as if to do one of their stage kisses. He thought better of it and stood up again.

He threaded a piece of hair behind her ear, leaned down and pulled her face closer to his until he made contact.

He wasn't quite sure how long it had lasted or when their tongues had entered a battle for dominance but as they broke apart he noticed the open mouthed stares of the party goers and the knowing smiles on both Laura's' face. He couldn't even look at Raini. He just walked to the drink table, grabbed a cup and took a long drink.

At 4:14 am, she sat in front of the Christmas tree by her couch, wrapping a present. A shuffling noise came from the bedroom. He slid down behind her, placed his long legs astride her tiny frame and wrapped his arms around her.

"You almost got to see what I got you. Almost."

"You think they suspect anything?"

"You mean like we are practically living together?"

"Or the fact instead of crushing on each other, we are actually in love? You were so cute blushing earlier by the way."

"Oh, shut up. You didn't have to go all porn star tongue in front of all those people."

"Didn't feel like you wanted me to stop."

She elbowed him in the stomach.

"I love you?"

"Is that a question?"

"Definitely not. What did you get me?"

"It's a surprise. What did you get me?"

"A week's stay in nice try but I'm not telling resort and casino."

"Not even a hint?"

"Oh, a hint?"

A whimper sounded from the hallway. Baby's claws clicked on the flooring.

"What's wrong, Baby? You need to go outside? Talk to your daddy."

"Oh, when she needs to go out in the cold she's my dog?"

He pulled Raini up out of the floor and kissed her forehead. She sat on the couch as he attached Baby's leash. As they passed her, he stopped and smiled.

"About that hint you wanted. How about you make an honest man of me?"

Raini sat opened mouth as he chuckled and Baby started barking as they went out the door.


End file.
